In image processing and/or computer vision, features are pieces of information about an image that may be used to classify the image or detect objects within the image. Image features may include, for example, specific points in an image, such as corners and/or edges, general pixel neighborhood patches, spatial relationships between specific features, and/or motion in image sequences. Image classification may be used in image processing and/or computer vision for such purpose as biometric scanning, event detection, robotic processing, image searching, and/or training of image processors, for example. 7 h